The snoring sleeper
by uncomfortablepillows
Summary: It's not that James and Remus did not love there other lover it's just that he had an annoying habit that caused them to suffer from sleep deprivation. So now the irritated seventh years have taken matters into their own hands, a goal to cure the problem.


The Snoring Sleeper  
  
By: Sayru  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any Harry Potter character. ;(  
  
Warnings: Major Slash, Lemon (I mean a lemon folks male on male action. No  
Kiddies  
  
reading please!), Naughty language from our sweet Remus.  
  
Pairings: James/Sirius/Remus  
  
Hello all, this is my first fan fiction on Harry Potter, with major yaoi  
and stuff. hides  
  
please don't be to harsh when reading, I know there's bound to be more than  
one  
  
grammar mistake, but I try, - Enjoy!  
  
It was a cool summer night at 2:23 in the morning when two sets of eyes opened. The first was amber and the second was hazel. From across the room in the darkness a  
  
rattling noise erupted, and then stopped. James's and Remus's stares met each other and the both shrugged and laid back down in their beds, secretly hopping the racket would  
  
stop. But hopping in vain the sound once again struck, louder this time. James groaned  
  
and put his pillow over his head attempting to drown the sound. Remus gave and annoyed  
  
sigh and stretched, arching his back off the bed.  
  
"He's so loud!" Complained James as he twisted into the covers on his bed.  
  
"Yeah I know...maybe he'll stop soon?" Remus said a little hope in his voice. James  
  
snorted and sat up in his bed.  
  
"Pfft, and Snivellus will parade around Hogwarts on a Gryffindor wearing a French  
  
maid's outfit singing 'God Save the Queen'." Remus flinched at the crude image that was  
  
created in his head.  
  
"Well there's not much we can do but try to get to sleep, we'll plan something  
  
tomorrow." Remus yawned, laying down on his side and shutting his eyes. James pulled  
  
the covers to his chin and grumbled.  
  
The next day Sirius awoke to the chattering of birds and the shining sun.  
  
"Ah another glorious day away from my wretched house and family!" He chirped,  
  
jumping out of bed and pulling a pair of navy blue bellbottoms and a plain white shirt on.  
  
He looked around only to see Remus and James still asleep. He frowned wondering what  
  
would make his two lovers want to stay in bed on such a wonderful day. He shrugged and  
  
decided not to bother them and hurried down stairs to get breakfast.  
  
Mr. Potter sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet while Mrs. Potter was busily  
  
preparing breakfast. Sirius opened a cabinet and got himself a mug, then ventured to the  
  
coffee maker to pore himself a cup. Mrs. Potter noticed his presence and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Sirius, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks Mrs. Potter, slept like a right log, I did." He grinned cheekily as he  
  
seated himself at the table. Mr. Potter glanced over the newspaper and nodded at him.  
  
"Hello Sirius."  
  
"Hey Mr. Potter. Any news of Voldemort's recent attacks?"  
  
"No, that was yesterday's news. The Prophet does its best not to publicize the events too  
  
much; it upsets a lot of people." He said seriously, Sirius's face grew grim. Suddenly  
  
Mrs. Potter appeared at the table with a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon.  
  
"Help yourselves, the scones are still in the oven." She said turning around to get the tea.  
  
"Charles would you like you're tea black or white?"  
  
"White, please." He said putting down the newspaper and helping himself to some eggs.  
  
Mrs. Potter headed to the fridge to get the milk when she noticed that James and Remus  
  
where not downstairs.  
  
"Sirius where are James and Remus?" She questioned. Mr. Potter chuckled.  
  
"Knowing them probably off snogging in the broom closet."  
  
Sirius who had already started on his bacon replied with a whole mouth.  
  
"Uff stwairs sweeping."  
  
"At this hour?" Swallowing his food and shrugged.  
  
"Yep, woke up and they were sleeping." He finished the last bit of bacon and got up.  
  
"Think I'll go wake them. It's a nice day and I've got plans." He said a coy grin on his  
  
face. He bounded up the stairs and stopped in front of James's door to see if could hear  
  
voices. Silence. He anxiously opened the door wondering if this was some kind of prank  
  
payback for the one he pulled last week. He grinned at the memory of Remus and James  
  
in woman's lingerie with "Property of Sirius Black" magically tattooed on their  
  
foreheads. He cackled silently readying himself for the attack. But when he opened the  
  
door both boys where still in their beds, breathing calmly. No sign of anything being  
  
moved to trick him was noticeable. He had a perplexed look on his face and moved closer  
  
to James bed, knowing he'd be the one to most likely attack. He gently prodded his side.  
  
"James?" No response. He shook him shook him gently.  
  
"Jamie?" He said in a sing-song voice. "Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey..." He frowned  
  
and walked over to Remus's bed.  
  
"Remus?" He questioned softly as he stroked the werewolf's hair. Remus didn't stir.  
  
"Remus...if you don't get up I will personally burn all your books and chuck your  
  
prefects badge into the pound behind the Potter's house." He was sure if anything that  
  
would get Remus's attention, but he continued to sleep. He gave a coy grin and leaned  
  
down and licked the shell of Remus's ear.  
  
"Remmie open you're eyes and you'll get a really nice surprise, thousands of  
  
chocolate frogs and me." Remus groaned and rolled towards to wall away from Sirius.  
  
Sirius's patience was wearing thin. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the middle of the  
  
room and said rather loudly,  
  
"I have decided to ditch you boring prats, change my name to Sirius Snape and pursue a  
  
loving marriage with Severus, filled with lots of hot shagging sessions and two children  
  
named Elmer and Garry." He turned his heads both ways to see if that had gotten their  
  
attention. He huffed when he saw their eyes were still closed. "Fine make me do it the  
  
hard way." He pounced landing on James bed, straddling his hips and began to tickle  
  
him. The sudden impact woke James with a start and he began laughing hysterically.  
  
"What the..ehehehehe...Sirius?! Stop it...hahahaha...You git..hahaha..."  
  
"This is the only way to back sleeping beauty." He yelled in an over dramatic voice. "I  
  
fear if I stop he will fall under the evil spell again." He let out his famous bark like laugh  
  
and tickled harder. James had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I-I'm.... hahahaha...I'M UP! Please....Mercy...hahahahaha...Uncle....ehehehehe..I  
  
give Padfoot!" Sirius stopped immediately and began to smother James's exposed neck  
  
with kisses.  
  
"You have no idea how worried I got when I announced I was going to marry Snivellus  
  
and shag 24/7 and didn't even get a stir out of you." He purred. James moaned and  
  
caught only half of the sentence.  
  
"You're WHAT?!"  
  
"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over." He murmured as he drew James  
  
into a passionate kiss. James complied as he let Sirius's tongue explore every cavern of  
  
his mouth, thrusting his hands into the long, thick raven colored hair. Sirius grinned  
  
through the kiss and rubbed James inner thighs. The plans he had mentioned earlier were  
  
now in pay, but one player was missing. He broke the kiss and James took in a breath of  
  
air as he continued to play with Sirius's hair.  
  
"God I love your hair Siri." Sirius grinned and got off James and headed towards  
  
Remus's bed. Remus was already wide awake, gold eyes burning with lust.  
  
"That's one scene to wake up to everyday I could get used to." He said hoarsely. Sirius  
  
flopped down on Remus's bed on his back. His shirt rode of reveling his navel and good  
  
portion of lightly tanned skin. He winked at Remus as invitation; Remus needed no more  
  
hints as he hitched up Sirius's shirt all the way to his arms and began nipping at the pink  
  
nipples. Tweaking and licking and nipping and biting, it all created wonderful sensations  
  
to Sirius body. He gave a loud moan, throwing his head back.  
  
"Feels good Remmie...so good."  
  
James began to feel left out and crawled to the two gorgeous boys. He gave a saucy grin  
  
as he saw Sirius's erection poking through the denim begging to be released. He moved  
  
Remus's leg out of the way and fingered it lightly.  
  
"What do we have here?" He said teasingly and he slowly unbuttoned the pants. Sirius's  
  
face twisted in pleasure and in pain as the pressure in his cock furthered.  
  
"Looks painful Padfoot, maybe you should have a doctor take a look at that." Remus  
  
muttered looking over his shoulder as the bobbing erection. James licked his lips as he  
  
slipped the pants of Sirius's slender form, not having the hassle of boxers or underwear  
  
elastic bands.  
  
"That's one of the sexy things about you Sirius, you always go commando." He stroked  
  
Sirius's manhood softly than roughly, loving the sound he emitted out of Sirius. He bent  
  
to his knees and took the tip of it in his mouth. Twirling his tongue around and around  
  
and suctioning his mouth. Sirius's deep groans turned into breathy gasps and louder  
  
moans. James began massaging Sirius balls with his left hand. He bobbed his head up and  
  
down in a fast pace.  
  
"Merlin James! That....is...crap! No!! I mean Amazing!" Briefly in Sirius's lust filled  
  
brain the only though he could process was who gave his lover such an amazing mouth?  
  
And Merlin those hands would drive him over the edge. Remus greatly enjoyed the state  
  
that Sirius's was in, a withering pile of incoherent, murmuring mush. He grinned as he  
  
stripped from his night clothes and caught Sirius's pouty pink lips in a lust filled kiss. He  
  
bite at the lower lips and drove his tongue into moist cavern. Sirius's tongue met his  
  
battled for dominance, but easily losing as James began to hum around him. He gave a  
  
half-hearted scowl down in James direction, only to receive a playful wink. Not being  
  
able to voice his passion more his wonderful lovers he kissed Remus with need and thrust  
  
into James face for in outlet. James began to deep throat him and he moaned through the  
  
kiss. 'So close!' He thought. Just as he was about to come he pulled Remus out of he kiss  
  
and yelled.  
  
"Love you two!" James swallowed every bit of Sirius seed, and then pulled Remus into a  
  
deep kiss, letting him taste their lover. They both fell into to James's bed, sporting heavy  
  
erections. James easily shed himself of his boxers and pulled Remus into a tantalizing kiss. Grinding against one another they savored they feeling of the skin on skin action.  
  
Remus moaned as James bit his neck roughly, almost drawing blood, and then licked the  
  
wound softly. Remus wound his hands into James messy black hair, tugging somewhat  
  
hard on it. Both came at the same time.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"James!"  
  
James laid his head on Remus's chest and Remus stroked his head. Their eye lids  
  
drooped and they realized how tired they really wore, do to the fact they had not slept  
  
well in many nights because of Sirius's snoring problem. James pushed himself off of  
  
Remus's chest to look at Sirius who looked very angelic laying on the bed, eyes closed,  
  
lips in a small smile and his ebony locks spread on the white pillow. 'How could such an  
  
attractive person have such a bad habit?' He snickered to himself. Remus gave a hearty  
  
yawn and sluggishly made his way to the dresser to pull out a pair of ratty blue jeans,  
  
undershirt and a red and white plaid short sleeve button up jumper. Sirius's eyes opened  
  
at the sound of the yawn.  
  
"Say, why do you guys get so late now days anyway? I mean we do not get that much  
  
action in the bedroom. Unless...are you two secretly meeting in broom closets to shag  
  
without me?!" Remus laughed as he pulled the plaid short over the undershirt without  
  
buttoning it.  
  
"What would give you that idea?"  
  
"I don't know..." Sirius's said with an eelpout plastered on his face. James smiled.  
  
"Trust of Siri, we'd never leave you out."  
  
"Good," Sirius said grinning, "Because if you did I might just leave you two for Snivellus." All the friends burst out laughing.  
  
Later that day Remus sat lounging in a chair reading a book as James and Sirius  
  
zoomed around on broom sticks playing a mini game of Quidditch. James fought to fly  
  
fast and keep his eyes open at the same time. He was just so damn tired! Even he had to  
  
admit today Sirius was flying circles around him. Fifteen points later Sirius had become  
  
the self proclaimed champion as James landed on the ground and stumbled to the chair  
  
next to Remus.  
  
"Where...pant...how...pant does he get the energy?" James whined as he slumped  
  
down farther in the chair. Remus looked up from his book, reading glasses on the tip of  
  
his nose.  
  
"Well minus the fact he's slept soundly for the past week, probably helps. But look here  
  
James I found this book in the Potter's library it's called "Aunt Bee's treatment for  
  
everyday ailments and habits" and conveniently it has a treatment for snoring."  
  
"Give that to me!" James said snatching the book, pushing his glasses closer on his face  
  
so he could read it better. He scanned the book, flipping pages. "Brilliant!" He breathed  
  
in. He lowered his head and his bangs shadowed his eyes and began to laugh lowly.  
  
Remus gave him a skeptical glance.  
  
"Prongs you alright mate?" James suddenly got a burst of energy and jumped up, fist in  
  
the air as a triumphal gesture.  
  
"You know what this means Moony? I'll finally be able to sleep!" He yelled as he picked  
  
Remus of the ground and twirled him in the air. Remus giggled and gave him a chaste  
  
kiss on the lips. They broke apart as Sirius landed on his broom next to them. He looked  
  
bemused.  
  
"What are you two going on about down here?" He said as he slipped in between them  
  
and threw one arm around both of their shoulders leading them to the house for dinner.  
  
Remus and James gave each other secret glances.  
  
"Oh nothing." Both said smirking.  
  
The dinner table that night was quiet. Mr. Potter looked at the three seventh years  
  
in annoyance. He cleared his throat to get their attention. They all looked up from their  
  
plates to meet his glaze.  
  
"Now boys, I know you are all together, and James's mother and I have no problem with  
  
that as long as you are happy." Mrs. Potter nodded, smiling. "And we both know there  
  
comes a time in every young person's life when their hormones reach that point and  
  
young people like to try knew things, experiment, live a little, gain certain...skills. We  
  
just have noticed that you all have been trying the same thing lately, we fully support  
  
it..." James chocked on his butter beer, a bright pink flush adorned Remus's face and he  
  
kept looking at his food and Sirius smirked and nodded.  
  
"But just make sure to use protection when you go at it." Mrs. Potter added in. James  
  
began spluttering on his drink and Sirius hit his back a few times.  
  
"Yes that two. We know what the feeling of lust feels like and we err... "went at it too"  
  
when we were your age but we used methods so know one knew what we where doing."  
  
James finally regained his composure and meekly asked.  
  
"Just what are you getting at dad?"  
  
"Use a silencing spells when you three are snogging." His mother said sweetly. Sirius  
  
burst out laughing and Remus gave a shy smile.  
  
"Knew I forgot something." He said. James put his head in his hands, blushing madly.  
  
"Oh Merlin...why me?"  
  
After dinner Sirius went into the bathroom to take a shower. The prefect time for  
  
James and Remus to discuss their plan of action. Remus pulled out the book and both  
  
settled on Remus's bed to read.  
  
"Okay says here, snoring... breathing during sleep with harsh noises caused by vibration  
  
of the uvula or soft palate." James gave an annoyed sigh.  
  
"That helps, come one Remus get to the good stuff."  
  
"Okay, okay. The first known wizard to snore was Culverton Daniel Vanderbilt in 700  
  
B.C...known cures started in the 1600's by early mediwitches...uh...reasons why person  
  
snores, the art of snoring, um...how snoring can prevent early death...here we go...cures.  
  
There are no cures for snoring." Remus said simply.  
  
"What do you mean no cures?!" James snapped.  
  
"Just kidding love." Remus said as he kissed James on the lips. James huffed and  
  
returned the kiss. "Okay first cure is lace feathers within the snorer's hair and dance  
  
around him or her while chanting;  
  
"Be gone foul snores,  
  
Your time is dew,  
  
We do this dance to get rid of you,  
  
Snarggle felther bottam boo,  
  
Peckle yeekle hogy patee,  
  
(name of the person) I rid these snores from thee!" James gave him a weird look.  
  
"Um...Remus actually how OLD is this book?"  
  
"It was written at the turn of the 18th century." James gave a pitiful whine completely  
  
unheard by Remus.  
  
"Oh! Look here James, it says, 'Throw the snorer into a bubbling broke without waking  
  
them up and them massage their body with butter. Or consider sewing a pocket on the  
  
pajama back to hold a tennis ball, this helps to avoid sleeping on your back. We could tilt  
  
Sirius's entire bed with the head upwards the ceiling by placing a brick under the  
  
bedposts at the bed head. That might work...ah but it says hear that if the sleeper finds out  
  
about what you're doing they snores will never go away."  
  
"I like the one about lifting the bed up...but that might wake Sirius up...I vote for the  
  
feather one, as ridiculous as it sounds." James sighed.  
  
'Ridiculous as what sounds?" Sirius said walking out of the bathroom with a towel on.  
  
"Oh nothing." James and Remus said at the same time.  
  
"You guys have been acting nutty all day." Sirius said shaking his heading, sending  
  
droplets of water from his wet hair to land on the twosome.  
  
"Hey!" Remus said as he blocked the water with the book.  
  
"Hey Moony, whatca reading?" Sirius said as he pulled on a pair of black pajama pants.  
  
Remus quickly hid the book from site.  
  
"No-nothing." He stammered.  
  
"Mmm-hmm, I'm sure." Sirius said as he sauntered over to James's bed and plopped  
  
down next to Remus. "Come one Remus you can tell me..." He purred as he traced  
  
patterns on Remus's chest. Remus turned the color of a tomato and shook his head. Sirius  
  
pouted and sensually said.  
  
"But why not Remmie? If you do I'll make you happy you did." Sirius reached his hands down to Remus's lap and began to rub his soft manhood. Remus gasped and let out a  
  
strangled cry.  
  
"James!" James reached over to slap Sirius's hand away and nervously said.  
  
"Come on Padfoot it's late, to late to do the shag thing. We need rest growing boys,  
  
unlike you we can not live in our libido forever."  
  
"Nah ah Prongs, you to are hiding something from me, always tired in the morning,  
  
sessions of hugging and kisses without me, like on the yard today, and mysterious  
  
books...I am curious now. Moony tell me or else!" Remus gulped fishing for an answer.  
  
"Okay! James and I where reading the advanced seventh year's potions book. We  
  
wanted...to become better at potions that Snape! To show him up! We are always tired in  
  
the morning because we...we...study at night! And on the lawn today that was just us  
  
finally understanding a difficult brew!" Remus said in one breath.  
  
"Ye-yeah!" James added. "We didn't mean to exclude you, we just know how much you  
  
despise potions Siri, sorry if we made you feel lonely." James said with fake sorrow in  
  
his voice. Sirius looked skeptical for a moment then smiled.  
  
"You know you guys could of told me, would have saved me the suspicion."  
  
"Sorry." Remus blurted out. Sirius smiled and hugged his lovers.  
  
"It's fine." He coed. "As long as there are no problems between us." He kissed them both  
  
and head to his bed, turning off the lights. James and Remus felt guilty for lying to their  
  
trusting lover but knew it was the only way.  
  
As if right on schedule the rattling noise began.  
  
"The snoring sleeper strikes again." Remus groaned as he groped for his wand.  
  
"He sounds more congested then he did last night." James added bitterly. "But after  
  
tonight I will be able to sleep again." He said throwing his pillow over his head to drone  
  
out the noise. For a brief second the thought of smothering Sirius with a pillow was very  
  
appealing. Pros: no snoring equaled happy, well rested James. Cons: Sirius would  
  
suffocate and James would loose one of the people he loved most in the world. Plus there  
  
would b a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Lumous!" Remus whispered as the tip of his wand became lit. He reached for the book  
  
under his pillow and opened it. "You got the feathers?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah." James whispered back. He got up and tip toed to Sirius's bed. He looked down  
  
to see Sirius's mouth open and a bit of drool coming down the side of his mouth. All of a  
  
sudden Sirius sat bolt right in bed and looked around wildly. Remus panicked and jumped in his bed, covering himself with his covers. James held his breath. Sirius's eyes  
  
began to droop and he acquired a drunken smile on his face as he settled back down to  
  
sleep, turning over. He mumbled.  
  
"That's my pumpkin juice Mrs. Norris. paws off or I'll scorch your tail..." Sirius began  
  
to snore once again. James stifled his laughter as he laced the feathers into Sirius's hair.  
  
Remus peeked out from under the covers and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Okay now we chant and dance."  
  
"Okay." James said in his normal talking voice. Remus jumped.  
  
"Shhh!! You'll wake him up!!"  
  
"As you can see Remus, Sirius sleeps like the living dead, so no worries." James pointed  
  
out. "Anyway we want this to work so we should say it loudly."  
  
"True. Okay here it goes." Both boys took hold of the book and began doing a ridiculous  
  
dance.  
  
"Be gone foul snores,  
  
Your time is dew,  
  
We do this dance to get rid of you,  
  
Snarggle felther bottam boo,  
  
Peckle yeekle hogy patee,  
  
Sirius I rid these snores from thee!"  
  
They both looked at each other it didn't work, the snores still continued louder  
  
this time.  
  
"Err...let's try it again shall we?" Remus suggested. James nodded. So the did, again and  
  
again. James became irritated.  
  
"Remus I feel like a right fool doing this!" He whispered harshly.  
  
"I know, James but what else can we do? I want to sleep as much as you do. The full  
  
moon is in a couple days you know." James anger quickly faded away as he embraced  
  
Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, I'm just so tired while Sirius is so...oblivious to our motives." He  
  
sighed. Then James got an idea. "Hey Remus, remember the shrieking shack incident and  
  
how we ignored Siri for a month then he came crawling back for forgiveness and we gave  
  
it too him. But then even after we became lovers he still would not stop apologizing?"  
  
Remus flinched at the memory and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I remember."  
  
"And we got so fed up with it one night we both started to snog him like mad?"  
  
"Yeah, so what does that have to do with this?" James grinned.  
  
"Have you heard Sirius apologize uproariously since?" Realization dawned on Remus.  
  
"No, I haven't now that you mention it. So if we snog Sirius like mad he'll stop snoring?"  
  
"Exactly right love." James said. "Would you do the honors?" Remus nodded. He pulled  
  
the covers of Sirius who unconsciously shivered and smacked his lips together. Remus  
  
giggled and kissed him on the lips softy, then thrusting his hands into the raven black hair  
  
pulled him into a fierce kiss. Sirius's eyes flew open as he felt a tongue in his mouth and  
  
hands in his hair; he finally realized a very sexy, randy werewolf was snogging him while  
  
he slept. He looked to see James behind Remus looking smug. Sirius was definitely  
  
confused now. Between kissed he questioned them.  
  
"Not...that I do not...enjoy this intrusion...but...may...I ask the occasion? Possible I  
  
slept for so many months...and now...it is my birthday?" (...= pause for Remus kissing  
  
him). James shook his head a mischievous light in his eyes.  
  
"See Siri you've been wondering why me and Remmie here have been tired for the last  
  
week are so, well the truth is my dear Padfoot is that you a horrible habit of snoring at  
  
night." Sirius looked at him surprised.  
  
"I do not James Potter!" But Remus got up and shook his head.  
  
"Oh yes you do Paddy. Horrible, loud rattling snores that sound like a small elephant in  
  
heat." Sirius blushed.  
  
"So...so what? James you bit your nails and Remus you chew on you're quill!"  
  
"Well our habits don't keep you up at night do they? You have nightmares about me  
  
biting your nails off, or Remus and his big bad quill?" James countered angrily. Sirius  
  
huffed and looked away. Remus smiled and took Sirius face in his hands.  
  
"We didn't mean to offend you we just need to sleep. Trust me we love you, we would never meant to hurt you." Sirius gazed softened at the sight of Remus's pleading face. He chuckled a bit.  
  
"Was I that loud?"  
  
"Most defiantly!" Remus giggled.  
  
"So they book was of cures then I take it?"  
  
"Yeah." James said, his face breaking into a grin. "Didn't mean to lie about it, but the  
  
book said if we told you the snores would never go away."  
  
"And you believed it?" Sirius questioned them.  
  
"Well yeah." They both admitted feeling foolish.  
  
"So what cure did you do on me? Did it work?" James and Remus both blushed got up  
  
and recited the chant and danced.  
  
"Be gone foul snores,  
  
Your time is dew,  
  
We do this dance to get rid of you,  
  
Snarggle felther bottam boo,  
  
Peckle yeekle hogy patee,  
  
Sirius I did these snores from thee!"  
  
Sirius gave a bark like laugh.  
  
"You guys could of just told me it's just snoring ya know, not gonna kill you." He joked.  
  
James shook his head grimily.  
  
"True, but the full moon is soon and Remus needs his sleep." James said quietly. Sirius  
  
looked surprised and hugged Remus.  
  
"Oh Remmie, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" Remus smiled and hugged back.  
  
"It's okay." Sirius grinned devilishly at the idea's forming in his head.  
  
"You know what Remus, the things I am going to do to you tonight will ensure you to  
  
sleep well for a couple days." Remus blushed and gasped as Sirius turned them over so  
  
he was on top and plunged his mouth into. The tongues fought or dominance, but it was a  
  
fight Remus would not win. James crawled on top of Sirius, completing the Sirius  
  
sandwich (yummy! -). He bit Sirius neck gently and reached into the night stand draw  
  
for some lotion. Remus was withering under the two boys and moaned as he saw James  
  
open the draw. Sirius looked as well and smirked, for he too knew James motives.  
  
"Okay..." James voice was thick with lust. "Let's get this party started!" (Hides in shame  
  
at the lame things she makes the characters say) Both boys nodded and got off the bed to  
  
get undressed. Remus took a little longer to undress then James and Sirius (He wore a  
  
pajama top and pants instead of boxers or pajama pants) so he deiced to give they a show.  
  
He rocked his hips side to side and slowly unbuttoned his tops. His fingers trailing down  
  
his chest as he is pants. He licked his lips and undid the string, the pants slid down his  
  
narrow hips. Sirius cat whistled.  
  
"Shake that sexy butt Remmie!" Remus complied and stuck his rear end out and shook it  
  
only to have it slapped by Sirius, he yelped. Before this got any further Remus cast a  
  
silencing spell, so the Potter's would no longer lecture them at the dinning table about  
  
shagging responsibly. James was getting impatiently; he wanted to see Remus's lithe  
  
form naked...NOW!  
  
"Remus..." He purred as he sauntered towards him, manhood bobbing in all its glory as  
  
he walked. "Strip or be stripped!" He said commandingly as he ripped Remus's boxers  
  
down. Remus squeaked and fell backwards into Sirius's arms. James grinned and nodded  
  
at Sirius. He narrowed his eyes at Remus and pointed down.  
  
"Suck!" He ordered as Sirius pushed him towards James. Remus complied; they had  
  
played this game many times, two cats and the mouse. Anyone guess you the mouse is?  
  
"Oh yeah and while your down there wank off Sirius too." Remus's mouth descended on  
  
James large prick. He licked up and down the shaft before circling his tongue at the tip.  
  
He used his left hand to cup the balls and massage them. Sirius looked on jealously  
  
before poking Remus in the head. Remus nodded and grasped Sirius's cock roughly and  
  
rubbed his hand up and down it. He took James whole cock in his some and sucked it like  
  
a lollypop, pink tongue sliding everywhere. James groaned loudly in appreciation and  
  
Sirius through in a moan here and there. Remus finally decided to finish the job because  
  
he had a minor problem down north too. He hummed on James's cock and began to deep  
  
throat him expertly. He racked his nailed down Sirius manhood as he took his other hand  
  
to help in the tasks. No sooner than he had started both boys came shouting his name. He  
  
swallowed all he could of the cum and grinned, oh yes, it was good to be the "mouse".  
  
After Sirius had recovered he picked Remus up bridle style and threw him on the bed.  
  
Remus's eye's widened he knew what was about to happen and was worried, he knew  
  
that James and Sirius were no longer virgins, but he was. He took in a shaky breath and  
  
braced himself.  
  
"Lotion." He said reaching his hand out to James. James nodded and handed it to him.  
  
Sirius put a gracious amount of it on his fingers and pushed it through the ring of tight  
  
muscle. Remus gasped, biting back tears. James came over to rub circles and his back.  
  
"It's okay Remmie, relax." Sirius began thrusting his finger up searching for the sweet  
  
spot. Once he felt Remus not clenching around his he added a second finger, scissoring  
  
the opening. Thrusting he found the spot that made Remus cry out.  
  
"Harder Siri! Please!" Sirius let out a shaky breath, wishing he could be there instead of  
  
his fingers. He pushed harder hitting the spot; he added a third finger and pushed them up  
  
to the knuckle three times. Remus's moans got louder. He looked at James and James  
  
nodded. Sirius pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with a vast amount of lotion. He  
  
slowly positioned himself behind Remus, his tip at Remus's opening.  
  
"You know we would never hurt you Remus." Remus nodded and but his lip.  
  
"We love you more than anything." James added. Sirius waited deciding best how to do  
  
this. He was not above making Remus beg, it was ever so sexy. He leaned down and  
  
nipped Remus's ear.  
  
"You want this right Remus?"  
  
"Yes!" Remus moaned he could feel the tip of Sirius's manhood against his entrance and  
  
craved for it to be in him.  
  
"How much?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Lot's! Please Sirius, just fuck me already!"  
  
"You'll have to beg better then that." James said grinning.  
  
"Please Siri! I want you inside me, riding me hard and fast, and James I want you inside  
  
Sirius so he can cum inside and then we all cum." He felt Sirius enter him. "Oh Merlin!  
  
Please Siri take me!"  
  
"Since you beg or nice, I think I will." Sirius Said as he pushed through the ring of  
  
muscle slowly. He felt Remus clench around him and his silent sobs.  
  
"It's alright Remmie, relax, breath. I'll make it feel so good if you do." Sirius crooned.  
  
Remus obliged and bit his full bottom lip to keep from crying out. Once Sirius was all the  
  
way he stopped moving.  
  
"You okay Remmie?" Remus nodded.  
  
"Please, go on...please." Sirius nodded and gave a few experimental thrusts. The pain of  
  
being spilt in half left Remus quickly as he began to feel pleasure. Sirius then stopped  
  
and allowed James to climb on top of him. James was about squeeze the lotion on his  
  
hand when Sirius stopped him.  
  
"No." He croaked. James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." He nodded down to Remus who was panting and trying to thrust up  
  
on him. James put a good amount of the lotion on his cock and slowly entered Sirius,  
  
until he was at the hilt. He gave a few thrusts and immediately hit Sirius's prostate,  
  
making Sirius give a delicious moan. This was familiar territory for him.  
  
"I'll set the pace." He thrust into Sirius slowly, who did the same to Remus. Once their  
  
hips got into a rhythm James sped up, driven by Remus's and Sirius's cries.  
  
"Harder Sirius, James! Feels good! Go deeper!" Remus seemed to be a very vocal lover  
  
they were finding out, opposed to his very shy and silent composure he usually held.  
  
The pace increased and finally drove all three boys to the edge they came shouting each  
  
others names and praises. James slowly removed himself from Sirius and Sirius followed  
  
suit to Remus. They all cuddled on Sirius's bed.  
  
"That was amazing. I love you two so much." Remus yawned.  
  
"Yeah that was awesome if I do say so myself."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I won't run off with Snape after all." Sirius joked, receiving a playful slap  
  
from James. "Nah I love you guys way too much to do that." He said spooning Remus  
  
and snuggling farther into James's embrace.  
  
"I really hope this cured your snoring problem Siri." Remus said sleepily. James  
  
chuckled.  
  
"Yeah me too, but you know I would really not mind doing this tomorrow night too."  
  
He whispered to his two sleeping comrades, before falling into the grips of his  
  
own sleep. Ironically after that night Sirius never snored again.  
  
The End  
  
peeks out from corner Well that's it! - crickets chirps Please R&R! 


End file.
